Welcome to the Present
by Bijyu Within
Summary: A strange and devastating event leaves our heroes shaken and confused....In the present world we live in. The event renders our favorite ninjas immortal. We'll watch the story unfold from here.
1. sort of a preview for a strange fiction

The small car was speeding across the highway. It wasn't a luxury ride; in fact it looked old and battered. Bullet holes were visible on remote parts of the vehicle.

A woman in her twenties with black hair and sunglasses was doing the driving. A boy in his teens was sitting shotgun with casual clothing of a red T-shirt and blue jeans. To most people's eyes, they would look like brother and sister.

"So can you tell me why I am here with you?"

"Hm…no."

"Okay just asking…Who are you people anyway? I know that I'm not going to a summer camp…"

"Of course not. I'm surprised your parents were tricked that easily. I guess _you_ noticed something out of place. You're definitely more intelligent then your parents."

"Well it is December and no one is going to summer camp this time of the year…" The boy looked out the window. _Am I really smarter then my parents?_

"Also, we don't have a name as in a group, and my name is not Nami."

"Figures… you would use an alias."

"My real name is Shizune and err I'm from a secret organization. First things first, you're not going to a summer camp, we are heading towards my headquarters."

"What organization are you from? And where exactly is your headquarters?"

"You seem very calm for someone who just got kidnapped."

"Am I kidnapped?" the boy seemed not to care a bit.

"Well, I tricked your parents and I'm taking you somewhere you don't know, and in my opinion that's called kidnapping."

"But neither you nor your people are going to harm me."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Shizune-san, its called instinct."

_What a scary kid…I knew he was special but this? Wow…._

"Tell me… do you know anything about ninjas?"

* * *

Author's Note : This is from a wild dream I had one night. You people would get to read more about this later. I hope this series would earn me more reviews then it did on Broken Dreams feh...what a cliched title... 


	2. The Kyuubi Impact and the year 2007

**Special Thanks to Hidatsa-san for editing this chapter.**

* * *

No one knew what truly happened all those years ago, nor wanted to either. It was an incident most called the Kyuubi Impact. Most knowledge about the Kyuubi Impact was based on several assumptions and observations.

For reasons unknown, Uzumaki Naruto, the Kyuubi jinchuuriki (at approximately noon) suddenly lost control of his body. Then the chaos began.

The Kyuubi started releasing unfathomable amounts chakra, in an attempt to free itself from the Shiki Fujin Seal. The results were both catastrophic and fatal.

When the demonic chakra began to devour the seal, Naruto's chakra started to react. The results were devastating, including his body burning away. Naruto's chakra was abolished, and then the overflowing crimson chakra exploded in the center of Konoha Village where Naruto once stood.

In Konoha, the searing heat spread rapidly following the detonation, burning down many buildings. For reasons unknown, it left no harm on the human flesh. In fact, the Kyuubi's chakra somehow enhanced the bodies of exposed ninjas. But the shock and mental stress of coming in contact with the raw and murderous demon chakra put all the ninjas into a coma.

The civilians weren't able to survive it; their bodies weren't sturdy as of those of ninjas.

The great luminance was seen from miles away. All those who saw it developed many theories about what happened in Konoha, but none of it really mattered.

Although the village itself was wiped out, its remains and inhabitants sunk deep into the earth. Not a trace of it was left.

Later, a ninja developed a theory that the energy released in Kyuubi Impact somehow disrupted the flow of gravity. The result was that the area within 10 miles from the explosion crushed into the earth with mixed pressure. The process happened rapidly, approximately less than 20 minutes.

The exposed ninjas were now immortal, immune to disease, rapid regeneration, and could withstand centuries of no food and water.

Of course, the ninjas were oblivious to this gift (or curse some thought of is as later) because their mind was still recovering from the trauma, compensating through the deep coma.

* * *

Konoha ninjas awoke at different periods with decades of time in between, but most ninjas rose to life again in the 21st century where we, the people of the present, thrived with technology and science! 

At first, this majority was incredibly confused and in dire need of guidance. Thankfully, a small group of ninjas awoke a decade before them. The small group was a loose organization that resembled the former ANBU.

The small group called themselves ROOT, for they were undetectable by all and prepared to support the great tree of Konoha for the time to come. ROOT's thirty-six members gathered knowledge, weapons, and wealth. They formed a fearsome reputation and good connections with powerful people in the world.

ROOT's leader was a man named Danzou, but he was killed when a gun-smuggling deal when out of control. Luckily, ROOT found out that Konoha had finally awoken the following month.

The awoken ninjas wandered through the country of Japan, since it was the country where Konoha once stood. It was a month in the new environment until ROOT found them.

The mass party of over two hundred ninjas was hiding in remote parts of Japan planning what to do, and trying to understand their situation.

Eventually, they were transported to ROOT's main headquarters for mass debriefing.

A total of 40 genins, 55 chuunins, and 90 jonins were hauled into ROOT Headquarters auditorium where the 35 (since Danzou was the only casualty) members of ROOT explained to them what happened centuries ago in the Kyuubi Impact, their newly acquired immortality, the current situation of the ninjas, and what is going on over the globe.

For weeks, the ninjas learned about foreign behavior, language, and manners inside the huge complex.

There was one shocking information for all of Konoha; other ninja nations fell into extinction over time.

Tsunade the Gondaime Hokage declared that once Konoha ninjas were able to commune with the present world, they will reestablish the ninja community.

The members of ROOT had formed a network of bases all over the world. They even had enough money and power to create a small nation.

The Gondaime improved on the network and made ninjas go on missions. Assassinations were the easiest of them, since no one in this world could match the skills of trained shinobis. The fact that assassinations were easy for them earned them immense amount of money.

All the ninjas lived in luxury but never lost their touch for the Hokage called on each and every one of them for missions.

* * *

A year after Gondaime Hokage's takeover, 12 former members of ROOT rebelled against Hidden Leaf. They claimed that Hokage hand no authority over what they had worked so hard to create, and that Konoha was ROOT's to rule. 

The 12 nukenins disappeared. The newly formed Konoha used its wealth for scientific research on the Kyuubi's chakra, new weapons based on current technology and ninja's knowledge of chakra, and seeking out descendents of ninjas for they needed as much bloodline limits as possible.

Gondaime feared that ROOT was planning to strengthen themselves until they took over the Hidden Leaf.

Konoha recovered only one bloodline limit carrier capable of ninja status; a 7 year old girl who was Yamanaka Ino's descendent (When Kyuubi Impact occurred, Yamanaka Ino was on a C ranked mission outside of Fire Country). The girl's name was Jean Ashitaka, recently emigrated from Japan to America. Yamanaka Inoshi was delighted to see his descendent although they were well, more then hundred years apart. To him, he was another daughter. In a way, Jean was Ino's little sister.

The girl had telepathic abilities ever since she learned how to walk. The Hidden Leaf took custody of her. She was to be trained in the arts of ninja and become one of them. Hidden Leaf, preferring Japanese names, asked Jean what her original name was. Kaori.

Her new name was Yamanaka Kaori.

* * *

Sixyears had passed, but their hunt for ninja descendents was futile. The only good news was that Hidden Leaf discovered a way to manipulate Kyuubi's chakra. It wasn't as powerful as the original, so the estimated life span increase was only about 8 decades; almost a century. The artificial Kyuubi chakra was invented to lengthen new recruit's lifespan. Unfortunately, there was only one recruit so far. 

Gondaime decided that their top priorities were to fortify the Hidden Leaf through recovering bloodlines and try to capture the ROOT members.

* * *

Year 2007 (the year after the discovery of artificial Kyuubichakra) is a good time for Hidden Leaf, Yamanaka Kaori's basic training is now complete; she is stronger then an average chuunin, capable of using all sorts of firearms and traditional weapons (katanas, kunais, and shurikens of the sort), and fluent in over 5 languages (the standard for Hidden Leaf ninja). Long pale blond hair, cheerful saphire eyes,riveting figure, Kaori was a very _healthy _fourteen year old girl. 

When Hidden Leaf spies found the location of Uchiha Itachi's descendent, Gondaime sends her trusted assistant to retrieve this prize.

Here is where our adventure truly begins.

* * *

_Author's Note: Hello people, I bring you the second chapter. This chapter is the REAL first chapter. The technical first chapter was a preview._

_In this chapter you learn about how the ninjas came into 'our' world. If you have complaints put em on a review. Anyways this was put in general; more details would be added as the story progresses. _

_Oh yea by the way this isn't a crossover. NO YAOI OR OTHER HOMOSEXUAL STUFF! I am a normal heterosexual American so yea…._

_So uhh put everything you think about this story on a review like recommendations, ideas, and stuff you want me to add in this story. The third chappie is ganna come here before Easter._


	3. Chapter 3

NOTE: THIS IS NOT A SELF-INSERTION OR CROSS-OVER.

"What do you mean?" _What kind of question is that!_ _She 'kidnaps' me and then she goes about ninjas! I don't understand this person at all…._

"Just ninjas in general, do you know anything about them?" she asked casually.

"You mean the warriors of the shadows from feudal Japan?"

"Hm?" Shizune didn't understand what he was talking about.

"You asked me about ninjas," said the boy "I know that ninjas were assassins of the darkness and they disappeared during the 17th century."

She smiled nervously; she was still uneducated in the world history. All she needed to study was their languages so that was the only thing she studied.

Her expression changed, and looked at the sky, "Do you want me to tell you the real story about ninjas?"

"There is a real story?"

She smiled and told him, "I'll tell you later when we get to my headquarters."

They boy gave her a strange look. "Where is your headquarters?"

"It's not far, we'll get there by tomorrow. It's a little down south but I'm not going to tell you the exact location. I'll explain some stuff to you there."

"And tell me the truth behind all this."

"So you knew I was lying the whole time?"

"I saw the look on my parent's eyes. It was hollow. You used some kind of hypnotism. I stayed silent because I was just curious."

"Curious? No, that's not what I think. Remember your instincts? I think it was them at work."

_The Week Before._

"Top secret mission: Retrieve the Uchiha descendent. Here you go Shizune," Gondaime handed her the files.

"Hmmm Hwang, Jun, huh, the kid is fourteen? Are you sure he can become ninja?" she questioned with doubt.

"Just read the rest of the file."

"Wow… taekwondo black belt at age 12, started kendo at age 5 and fluent in 3 languages already..."

"He's living in Seoul, Korea with his parents, no siblings he's a pretty normal kid," noted the Gondaime, "

"Why is a simple retrieval mission ranked Top Secret?" Shizune asked after reading the rest of the file.

"I'm suspecting that ROOT is after these bloodline too. Just lay low and get him out secretly. No back up for this mission, it might rouse suspicion."

"Okay, I can do well without it anyways. When do I leave?"

"You will be leaving in 3 days. Don't tell the kid much. You know how to speak Korean right?"

"Yea, but the kid can speak Japanese and English"

"I told you to lay low. Don't use foreign language."

"Okay. I won't tell him anything until I get him to base."

"Take him straight to Kyoto."

_Author's Note: So the guy's name is Hwang, Jun. Konoha's base is in Kyoto. Oh yay, short chapter because you people wont review. Next chapter we'll get some actions scenes with some of the ROOT members. _


End file.
